


The Other End of Hell

by rumithe



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex Slave, Submissive, guard and master
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Lindir Kalache was adopted by the Lanwey family and became the bodyguard of Rahl Lanwey, the young master and heir of the family since he turned adult. But no one really knows what had been happening in this powerful family, let alone what's between the master and guard.*when I wrote this I also saw Rahl as Haldir in lotr.thus this is also for hallindir, but the setting for Rahl was brutal and miserable just like how he was in the original series, so I may not harm Haldir.
Relationships: Galion / lindir, darken rahl / lindir, original male character / lindir





	The Other End of Hell

拉尔的保镖会打他，每次他做些什么混蛋事，与他形影不离的黑发保镖就会趁他得意忘形时一耳光打在他英俊的脸上。  
他没有解雇他，有的人知道为什么，有的人不知道。  
在床上的时候，拉尔就会按着男人的肩膀将自己的热情和积攒的哀怨愤怒发泄到对方的身上，吻着他颤抖的脸颊，因为快感的侵袭而不知所措地摇晃着。  
“你知道，这都是为了你对我做的那些事。”  
拉尔看着此刻温顺又脆弱无比的保镖，看着他透着迷离和满足的双眼，胸前潮红一片又一片地涌现，发出的暧昧的呻吟声和平日里深沉的低音大相径庭。  
“我爱你……”  
保镖难得的温柔总是在这最纯粹的时刻显露无遗，他勾着他少爷的脖子与他深情地热吻，冷酷无情的模样在摘下了墨镜后也无处可寻，只有一波又一波的柔情爱意不断涌入。  
“我知道。”拉尔吻着他的眼睑，“我接受你的感激……”

知道父亲和那个男孩的秘密时，拉尔二十岁，林迪尔从五岁起就一直在他家中住下，父亲对他特别宠爱，有时候甚至比自己的儿子更甚。  
于是这样的疑惑终于在一个母亲外出聚会的夜晚解开了，因病留在家中的拉尔在半梦半醒时听到了交合的呻吟声，他在幻觉中遗精了，起来清理狼藉的时候却看见了父母房间中的两人，但母亲不属于其中。  
林迪尔是很好看的男孩，拉尔却不曾幻想过他的裸体，但在那个夜晚中，他看见被挂在架子上全身赤裸的男子，他身上布满汗液和鞭打的伤痕，但是他望着父亲的样子虔诚而温柔，当父亲拿起鞭子在他的胸前流连，他听见林迪尔飘忽的请求。  
“惩罚我……”他一脸幸福和满足，“用您最喜爱的方法……”  
他在父亲抽打林迪尔的时候也勃起了，意识到时间快要不够了，便回到自己的房间里继续取悦自己，梦中林迪尔赤身裸体又魅惑无比地用淫荡的姿势爬过来逼近他。  
林迪尔成年后就成了父亲的贴身保镖，而只有拉尔一个人知道这其中更有背伦理的真相，但他从未揭发，林迪尔和他父亲的游戏让他有所幻想，他幻想着林迪尔的裸体，想着他的强势和私底下的温顺的对比就想破坏的欲望，他是如此渴望占有他，不管他到底算是家中的什么。  
在父亲意外车祸去世的葬礼后，家中的新主人看着年轻保镖阴沉的脸色猜测到他下一步的计划，果不其然，当晚他在自己的房间中做着离开的准备，拉尔静静望着他，但这样的注视却依然可以被机警的保镖察觉，但落寞来不及让他躲开新主人的压制。  
保镖想要反抗，但拉尔的擒拿术目前略占上风，他把林迪尔紧紧背对着自己压在床上，那跪下的姿势更多的是性与服从的标志。  
拉尔没有让保镖说话，但他却俯下身循着自己那些记忆在林迪尔最敏感的耳边说，我知道你喜欢什么。  
林迪尔被这种轻微的撩拨刺激得脸红了一片，在他继续试图保持清醒理智的时候，拉尔的手反而变本加厉地解开他的裤子伸进去摸索，他没有回击的理由仅仅是他拥有他父亲一样感觉的抚摸。  
在明知一切都无法挽回的境地下，熟悉的触感又一次上身，保镖不自觉地回归了那些晚上略显妩媚的姿态，顺从着拉尔的抚摸做着更加诱惑的行为，而拉尔也记得父亲玩弄林迪尔的当时，抓住他的脖子在短暂的窒息感中给予他渴望的快感。  
“服从我。”拉尔看着他迷离沉醉又显得悲伤的表情，一边舔着年轻男人细腻的皮肤，一边用动作告诉他去自慰，丰满的臀部紧紧贴在地板上，勃起的性器在一阵阵娴熟的撸动后吐露白色的液体。  
拉尔关上门，以防他的母亲听到，在林迪尔侧躺在床上给自己的后穴做疏通的时候，他戴上安全套，趟过去的时候他打开林迪尔的手，用他曾经戏弄了不知多少情人的手指为此时此刻温顺的男人做着前戏。  
林迪尔之前自始至终一言不发，在这个房间里回荡着的只有他抑制的喘息和肉体穿插碰撞的水声，他曾经效忠已故的男人完全比不上拉尔能带给他的如此激烈而美妙的快感，他的腿随着拉尔手指的穿插摸索抽搐着，还没真正进入到性爱之中，他已经被取悦得翻了白眼。  
“少爷……”他的声音带着请求，“惩罚我……”  
他的脸被扳过去的同时，拉尔早已准备好的欲望直入他的后庭，他猛地抽搐了一下后与男人热吻起来，舌头纠缠不分又留恋不已的样子让他看起来性欲如此之旺盛，拉尔更加猛烈的穿插让他措手不及。  
“你知道，我父亲已经死了……”拉尔一边微笑着一边看着这个男子完全瓦解般的失态，“我是这个家的新主人……你是主人的保镖，那以后也应该忠诚于我，用你所有的方式……”  
“没错……”林迪尔糊糊涂涂地回应着，“你会喜欢我和您父亲以前的游戏的……如果您像他的话……我会很尽职……”  
在那夜剩余的时间中，林迪尔再也说不出一句话，他被拉尔做爱的技巧惊艳，脑子里只剩下交合的本能，重现了他从十四岁开始就和这个家的旧主人开始的性爱，但无论如何，这对父子似乎都对他掌控了完全的控制权，他们变换着体位让他更彻底而虔诚地奉献，最终在凌晨三点房间中放荡愉悦的叫床声终于渐渐平息后，他的辞职书也被精液浸染得字迹不清，拉尔离开的时候把它扔进了垃圾桶，回头看的时候，林迪尔已经沉沉睡去，脸上不再有失落与寂寞，赤裸的上身性爱的痕迹都如以往一样留在了脖子以下可以遮蔽的位置，在他光洁白皙的锁骨下，是一片狼藉恐怖遍布着吻痕的肉体。  
拉尔知道，他只是迷恋上那种感觉，可是他会想要那唯一的——至少，拉尔会让他只想要一个人。  
那些耳光就是证据。

最开始的时候拉尔的确愤怒了，他看着镜子中自己红肿的脸，再想去把那位有夫之妇带到自己的床上似乎是不可能的事了，但他很聪明，定睛一看，却在保镖的眼中发现了一丝恨意，汹涌的嫉妒和痛苦。  
他走近他的保镖，一步步将他逼进角落，除了他们两个这里空无一人，他把林迪尔推进了隔间，脱下自己的裤子让林迪尔跪下去去舔，在保镖犹豫的那一刻，他又用力地把男人按住去吮吸他的欲望。  
取悦的过程半分钟都不到，拉尔在感觉到来之前让林迪尔松口，擦干净下体后他整理了自己的衣着，让落魄地缩在角落失神的林迪尔站起来去清理自己，他看着林迪尔让他一遍遍地漱口，似乎都忘记了外面的宴会还在进行，林迪尔洗到最后眼泪流了出来，干呕着跪在洗手池一旁。半晌拉尔把他拉起来，看着他疲惫湿润的双眼吻了他，在林迪尔不明所以时搂住已经站不稳的保镖说，现在我们回家，你需要为你的鲁莽付出代价。  
从宴会中溜出来后，身为保镖的林迪尔被扔在了后座，拉尔开着车时不时从后视镜望着面露恐惧和自责的男人，尽管他们的关系是这样，林迪尔也依然是比他小两岁的，他不知道他父亲做了什么让林迪尔变成这样，但他知道他可以利用这一切满足自己的欲望，既然一切无可挽回，那就把最后可得到的价值榨干，这是他相信并始终践行的理论。  
开到家中的天台车库后，他去后座叫林迪尔出来，只见保镖缩在一侧抱着自己，在拉尔的安抚下，林迪尔才舒展开四肢，在他无力的肢体下那张开的双腿已经完全被精液污浊得一塌糊涂，他靠在拉尔手臂的脸颊发烫，红色从头顶蔓延到脚跟。  
林迪尔勉强抬起头看着拉尔，声音有气无力，对拉尔而言却充满诱惑。  
“我爱你……”他的话语如同梦呓，“我可以为了你做一切。”  
拉尔把他从车里抱出来，去了他父亲那个从前不让任何人进的房间，里面比他们的客厅更为宽敞，那是他和林迪尔进行他们的游戏的地方。父亲死后不就拉尔就开了锁浏览了里面的东西，他以为他会等到好久才会用它们。  
拉尔把林迪尔的衣服脱光其中一个用来洗浴的隔间的浴池中，他放上温水后离开了，林迪尔会解决好自己现在的失控。  
林迪尔不一会就出来了，全身裹着一条纯白的浴巾，拉尔在房间正中央的床上等着他，他依然西装革履。  
浴巾的遮盖被移除后，拉尔还是对林迪尔的形象小小惊讶了一下，那象征着奴役的项圈在他的身上竟然如此受用，绑在大腿根不远处的铁链让他看起来更加色情屈服。  
而林迪尔也那样做了，像拉尔第一次意淫他时一样，以一种淫荡的姿态趴下来向他爬过来，眼神迷离诱惑，张着嘴渴求满足。  
“主人……”他的脸靠在拉尔的一侧大腿上，呼吸带着颤抖，“让我取悦您……”  
他伸出舌头的那一刻拉尔竟然立刻反应激增，他不知道为什么自己一点克制力也没有了，只觉得自己该立刻蹂躏他，控制他，让他的体内拥有自己。  
得到了允许以后，林迪尔解开拉尔的裤子含住了对方昂扬起来的欲望，他的吮吸力度都恰到好处，拉尔了解这一点，他记得那些偷窥的夜晚里林迪尔和父亲的前戏，他矜持的父亲也会忘我地发出享受的喘息。  
“你……你这个贱人。”拉尔忍不住骂道，他怎么能成为失态的那一个，他是如此骄傲的人……可是当林迪尔充满爱意的眼睛望向他的时候，他又渴望他的更多，他的欲望也会更猛烈痛快地爆发——在这种爱恨交织中，他想惩罚林迪尔的冲动也愈发强烈，他想看他痛苦又享受的样子，听听他的淫叫，他不是喜欢被折磨吗？那他想看他在抽打的刺激下口水精液和汗水糊涂不清的样子，他想看他的迷乱虔诚，他最后的机智被自己完全粉碎，成为一个动物也没关系。  
在口交后林迪尔被挂上了架子，四肢都被紧紧禁锢住了行动，拉尔疯狂般的抽打没有一点征兆就被施予在他的身上，一声浪叫也因为没有口塞的原因就这样逃了出来。整个鞭打维持了近乎二十分钟，林迪尔似乎第一次经历这样彻底而无情的惩罚近乎昏迷，但拉尔得到了他想要的林迪尔，一个生理上完全没有回击之力的漂亮男人，全身都被鞭打地发红发烫，眼睛中几乎没有了光芒，林迪尔俯着身子，双腿间不知期间射了多少次才能这样污秽，而口水顺着他的下巴低落到地板上。  
拉尔扔掉了鞭子，卸掉了林迪尔的脚链，把他欲望的来源抱在怀里亲吻，尚有一丝意识的林迪尔本能地回应着他。  
“我爱你……”林迪尔依然呢喃着，“谢谢你……惩……惩罚我……”  
在他无力的说辞中，拉尔终于可以把自己的坚挺插入他观望了很久的男人的后穴，他一边抚摸着林迪尔伤痕累累的身体一边循着轻柔的节奏在林迪尔体内探索抽插，两个人的喘息声把这个夜晚晕染得更加迷醉。  
拉尔经历了两次高潮，在站着的时候他首先达到了顶端，但全身疲软的林迪尔似乎难以再有反应了，拉尔并不准备强求他。两个人去洗澡的时候林迪尔才有了些力气，保镖在热水的恢复下有了精神，拉尔也意识到了这点，欲望又在不自知中连同着对父亲曾经占有他的怨恨嫉妒慢慢积攒，终于在林迪尔走进淋浴室的时候瞬间爆发。  
他一步过去把林迪尔按在透明的隔板上，给他安抚成一个极其淫荡的体态打开了淋浴室里的摄像器，他那变态父亲喜欢录下林迪尔的一切，他知道，但他不介意自己也这么做，就是为了玷污那个可恨的男人。  
还没有软下来的性器在顶入柔软的后穴中立刻重新坚硬起来，林迪尔一惊却没什么可做，拉尔开始异常用力而投入地操起他来，没有任何情趣，只有满腔的愤恨被推入他的体内，连喘息都变成了哭声，松弛的皮肤不足以给他撕裂的痛，可是每一次直直到底的插入让他吃不消。他不想反抗，他对拉尔还是他的父亲都没有任何反抗的本能，他只要在这个房间中任何一个角落，他们都有权利对他做任何事情，这是他被灌输的概念，在这个房间中，他就是这个家族男人的玩物。  
“告诉我，告诉我，”拉尔贴在他耳边说道，“告诉我你多厌恶我父亲的触碰，多恨他对你的侵犯，你多想逃走，离开他，离开这个恶心的混蛋，而现在你在我的掌控之下，有多么幸福快乐……”  
“我……”林迪尔的声音颤抖而扭曲，“我和您在一起很快乐……从未……从未这么幸福……主人……”  
“不，”拉尔咬牙切齿地提醒他，“你恨我父亲，告诉我你恨我父亲，你恶心他，他每次在你体内射精，你都恶心的想吐，你好想杀他，杀掉他才能和我在一起，你时时刻刻都在想，以至于终于干了，终于才能和我一起，你告诉我……”  
“主人……”这恨意席卷着林迪尔让他不知所措，可是他的沉默带来了更粗暴的对待，这个时候他的身体已经完全承受不了，痛苦也难以转化回快感。  
“告诉我，”拉尔掐住了他的脖子，“你会告诉我的，我知道，你这个贱人，快告诉我——”  
林迪尔终究没有说，拉尔也没有杀掉他，在毫无保护措施的情况下他高潮并在林迪尔的体内射精了，他气愤地走了并把林迪尔关在了那个房间里，他对母亲说林迪尔病了回家休息，但是每个夜晚他都会进入这个房间简单粗暴地不带一点前戏地和林迪尔做爱，做爱的时候一遍又一遍地说着同样的话，他要他承认他恨最初的主人，他只爱过拉尔一个人，但他只是流着泪摇着头接受对方毫无爱意的性虐，整整一个月折磨下来，若不是拉尔还给他基本的饮食，他或许早就死在那张床上。  
终于有一天晚上拉尔到来时发现了林迪尔的不一样，他静静地卧在床上等着主人的到来，赤裸的臀部上的伤痕还没有褪去，他很快感知到了拉尔的到来，以狗一般的姿势坐在天鹅绒的床上。等到拉尔前来低头望着他的时候，他的眼神变了，更加温顺，更加快乐，没有一丝一毫的恐惧悲伤。  
“终于来了……”他拉住拉尔的手亲吻起来，“我最爱的，唯一的主人来了……”  
拉尔狐疑地认为这只是假象，他把林迪尔推倒的时候，看到他双腿间肿胀勃起的性器和渴望到发直的眼神才更加相信，而手摸向男人的后穴的时候，发现他也并没有为了减轻痛苦而提前疏通。  
林迪尔在他怀里第一次显得这样柔媚，他们在湿吻的时候林迪尔帮拉尔手淫，他的身体一直在颤抖，但不是因为害怕而是激动，他像进入发情期的动物一样不发一语，让自己的身体支配自己的思想。  
拉尔有些诧异地吻着他，还没说些什么，林迪尔虔诚的声音滑进了他的耳中。  
“终于只有我最爱的主人了，再也没有那个令我恶心的老男人，我想你……”他说，“好想你，为什么这么晚才来，我不应该强求主人，可是我不能手淫，我听主人的话，可是想您想得整个身体都要爆炸了，终于来了，就好好享受我吧，主人，求求你，好好地享受我的身体，蹂躏它，折磨它……”  
拉尔静静地听他的话，他还想要其他的，而林迪尔完全知道那是什么。  
“还好他已经死了，还好我把他杀掉了。”林迪尔忠诚到恐怖的眼睛望着拉尔，仿佛被下了蛊一样的迷离，“我们可以好好在一起了，终于可以和你在一起，再也没有他了……”  
拉尔没想到自己会在那个时候爆发，而林迪尔急忙俯下身舔干净他的精液。  
那该死的牙齿和舌头——  
拉尔一边想一边看着自己的逐渐沉迷，在失控前他把自己的性器从林迪尔口中拉出来，看着林迪尔那副下贱的样子觉得这胜利也算得侮辱一般。  
他让林迪尔自己疏通，自己把那些剩余的污浊清理干净，等到他的奴隶宣布了一切准备就绪的时候，他又温柔了起来，不知作何，也不知到底是出于什么目的。  
他们缠绵地吻着对方，林迪尔此刻的温顺没有得到暴虐般的回应，直到拉尔在他体内射精了，他们才相依着渐渐放开。  
过了一个月林迪尔才重新穿上那件西装，但他似乎很快回到了原来冷漠的状态，在拉尔母亲眼中也没有什么异样，但也就是在那个时候开始，他们真正地相爱了，拉尔在一步步完全驯服林迪尔的过程中终于理解到这一点。  
拉尔喜欢看林迪尔折磨别人，当有些年轻的小姑娘送上门来时，他就会邀请她们到家里来，对于一些没什么地位的这点反而更好把控，仿佛是一次表演的交易，他们各取所需。  
不是所有人都能拒绝拉尔的开价。  
当然，他们也从来没有想到这所谓的游戏竟然真的只止于折磨和欣赏，在两个西装革履的男人眼下被扒光以耻辱的姿态绑住，在被鞭打的时候不得不注视着拉尔带着玩味的表情。  
有时候拉尔开心了，就会叫林迪尔和她们发生关系，尽管保镖一脸不情愿，可是在他们性爱的游戏里他从来都不是领导者，他必须服从，这是规定。  
他在和那些几近昏迷的女孩们做爱的时候，看着她们的脸就会想起自己在拉尔手下的样子，他无法觉得不妥，从拉尔的父亲在他十四岁的时候把他领进那个房间时一切就已经被决定了，他的感激与忠诚从那以后都得用身体的奉献来表现，直到这种思想也一下子侵入了他的正常生活，向着拉尔希望的方向发展着。  
明明他明白这一点，他记得拉尔那带着恨意的偷窥，可是他没告诉过他第一任主人，没有一次，甚至他还有一些享受，享受被拉尔注视的感觉，那种羞耻和不安都变得像炫耀的资本，从被孤儿院接回来开始他以为自己远离了悲哀，但不过是跳进另一种痛苦，他必须要合理化这一切。  
那天晚上拉尔来找他的时候他也有预感，而他果然来了，他甚至不清楚自己是不是真的想离开这个职位，离开这个家族，毕竟拉尔的父亲跟他说过，如果他死了，他就自由了，他准备好手续，就能永远远离这个噩梦。  
这必然是在绝对信任的情况下承诺的，他聪明地利用林迪尔的感激之心榨取他所有的价值直到自己死，可是连林迪尔自己都不知道他是不是就在那些刻意不去交汇的眼神中爱上了侵犯他的男人的儿子？也许他确实得了精神疾病，他一直在扮演两个人，也许他深深仰慕着和他一样年轻的另一个男人，渴望他的光辉，没有这样的暴力，可是有渴望，有嫉妒，有一种畸形的爱，也好过简单对肉体的迷恋，他要精神的忠诚，他被训练地热爱这种受虐的感觉，但总是差那么一点——他选择的自由，只有这个男人死了才能够得到。  
林迪尔有时候觉得自己的记忆已经混乱，也许他爱着拉尔很久，真的对他父亲下了手，他了解他的一切，他知道如何创造一个没人能破解的巧合杀掉他伪装成意外死亡，或许他们一起杀了他？或许他们早就在一起了，在无数个夜晚早已做爱，一次又一次，他们计划着这次谋杀很久终于付出了行动。他只是不知道拉尔能对他做出什么，做出记忆和情感的篡改吗？可是都无济于事了，这些都不再有意义，他爱拉尔，无论是什么样的爱，他可以付出一切来维持他们的感情。  
拉尔来找他的时候，他没有试图激烈地反抗，他甚至享受这些微弱的抵抗和挣扎，在他手下失去希望地企图逃离却不成的感觉，他已经完全属于他了，不管是主动还是被动，他会享受被他拥有折磨的感觉，从任何方面而言。  
第二天他开车送走那些疲惫的女孩后，如果拉尔在家他知道他肯定在等他，等他来奉献自己，上演他真正在乎的好戏。  
“你怎么对待她们，我就怎么对待你。”拉尔会一只手立刻伸进他的裤子里说，“连同你那些不敬的行为一并教训你。”  
“是吗？”他总会说，“那这样很好……”  
好像嘴自己就说出来了，他们的游戏被训练成他的本能，只要触碰，他就只是一个听话而虔诚的奴隶。  
可是他从未对上一个男人说我爱你。  
那为什么他们的第一次他没有告诉拉尔他不爱他呢？他自己也想不明白，他只希望自己那个时候不用思考，只需要听话就可以了。他花了一个月才做到，他表现得像发情的动物一样，只要他的愉悦与痛快。  
他常常在拉尔那种居心叵测的抚摸中出现激烈的反应，他试图在白天不出现这种意外，可是除了他们别无二人，他环顾过周围确认没有人以后，最终放弃那尊严而羞辱地射了出来，在他的裤子里。  
他释放完会有很短暂的晕眩，他会抓住一切能抓住的东西保持自己的平衡，但他抓不住拉尔，拉尔渐渐地了解他的身体，知道他即将失控的表现，在精液射出前将手拿走，留给林迪尔自己的羞耻。  
林迪尔必须在他眼下把衣服换掉，他不知道脱掉裤子那一瞬间会发生什么，如果拉尔没有急事，他只会下一秒就被他的年轻主人抓住扔到一边，被他一边抓着脖子一边无情地插入，那些难得的爱意大多都在幻想中才能实现，不管林迪尔说了多少句“我爱你”，而拉尔又多少次一笑，回复给他同样的话。  
这件事从来无法深究，他不能妄想僭越，不管是哪种身份。  
一次他们在调教的房间里完成了那充满暴力的性爱后，拉尔用自己的西装裹住他的身体贴近自己，他浑身痛得已经动都不能动一下，可是他还是循着他对他情感的本能想要发出忠诚的表白，拉尔一下捂住他的嘴，将嘴唇靠在他满是冷汗的额头上说，你什么都不要说。  
他们沉默了没多久就吻了起来，那是林迪尔记忆中记得的最长久的亲吻，或许快到十分钟，他们就这样简单地舌吻着，连洗澡后的头发都要干燥。  
但他没有说话，始终没有，直到拉尔离开，叫他收拾好自己。  
在那天以后的第一次做爱时，拉尔把他按在床上用很粗暴的后入式，那一次如此简单，甚至只是为了缓解一时突发的欲望，半个小时后拉尔还有会议，他依然一言不发，没有魅惑的淫叫，没有哭泣，只有那抑制住的吃痛的哼声，而眼泪从脸上流下来的时候从来没有什么声音，哪怕真的有声音，也只有双眼启阖的瞬间能钻进林迪尔自己的耳朵。  
拉尔感觉到他的异常，不过也记得上次自己那故作温柔装说的话，他还没想过林迪尔会那样当回事，他像那个晚上一样伏在他耳边最敏感的地方说，你认为我喜欢和哑巴做爱吗？  
林迪尔还没说话，脖子就被掐住，他习惯那些突如其来的暴力与肉体精神上的双重窒息感，他不会挣扎，也曾想过自己会不会死在拉尔的手上，可那能意味着什么？他这是为爱而死吗？这不过是一种莫大的耻辱，他的屈辱，他自始至终在忍受的尊严与自由的失去。  
没有大不了的，他从来没有什么尊严，没有什么梦想。  
他真的即将休克的时候，拉尔很机敏地放手，好像他知道林迪尔在那一刻会承受不住。林迪尔求生的本能让他想逃走，而拉尔似乎恰好喜欢欣赏这一幕，看着他缓慢又极力快速离开自己差点丧命的床，跌倒在羊毛地毯上大口地呼吸，漂亮的脸上和勾人的眼中有明显的泪痕，潮红的象征从性爱的纠缠变成了生死线上的挣扎，而他在那一刻还在流泪，却不知道原因到底是什么。  
拉尔有些嫌弃地望着他这短短几米的移动中在昂贵的床单上留下的断断续续失禁的痕迹，本来想要大骂他一顿，最后又露出了一抹微笑，从床头上拉出几张抽纸扔给他把身上擦干净，随后离开了这间一瞬间变得沉默死寂的房间。  
林迪尔过了好久才缓过来，看到拉尔扬长而去的样子意识到这个下午自己不再被需要了，而且脖子要怎么遮住？他可不想在大夏天热得要死，拉尔也知道把他拉出去当个木头保镖只会引来猜测讨论，索性留他在这里不管。  
于是他爬起来去淋浴室冲洗身上的那些污垢，想要去干些什么却意识到自己没什么可干，他和拉尔几乎是无时无刻不在一起的，然而现在拉尔已经将此时的他当做烂摊子抛下去。  
他真正理智的生活里，没有黑暗的性虐待和变态的服侍。他可以成为两个人，但他没有两种生活。如果坚信着这两个不同的人都为了同一个人而活，或许一切痛苦都可以忽略不计，在他完全不知道自己是什么的情况下还能找到一丝生存下去的意义。  
他赤身裸体地呆在那里受着水的冲洗直到拉尔回来，此刻躲在角落的人像一个將逝的幽灵一样哀怨地望着他的主人，依然一语不发。  
拉尔惊讶了一刻，但他有其他的事情需要林迪尔来完成。

从心而言，拉尔喜欢林迪尔的浪叫，二十岁那年那个晚上他只见这个莫名其妙成为他们家仆从的男孩沉默地与他的父亲进行带着屈服暴力意味的性爱，他有了欲望，他很少听到林迪尔真的叫出声，除了那些象征着身份低贱讨人性欲激增的话，他仅仅是充满迷恋地搂着对方的脖子望着正在侵入他的男人，发出轻微的喘息。  
除了在家的林迪尔之外，拉尔在外面也有很多情人，或许是他从父亲那里学来的一股世道味，说话总是能勾起那些有夫之妇的欢心与性欲，即使她们都或多或少知道兰威家族巨大人脉网掩盖下的黑色生意，但看着家里那些忙于工作或者早已背着她们红杏出墙的中年男人们，拉尔这样年轻的继承人不免讨她们欢心，有时候还会带着一丝报复心理和追求对等的情绪去和他上床。  
她们自然是不知道拉尔的暴虐的，在酒店的床上，他会变得善解人意而温柔体贴，而当他回到他的家看到林迪尔沉默的样子，他儒雅陌生的样子，就会立刻想起多年前的那副完全与这不符的场景。  
他要他的迷失，他要他扮演着忠心的奴隶虔诚地奉献自己的肉体就像他对他父亲做的那样，他要他叫出来，放肆地为他像发情一样无法自拔，他要用任何方式提醒他自己所属，鞭打是最好的方法。  
林迪尔说了他想说的话后，他惊觉他同时存在的懦弱与坚定，他真的可以说服自己的认知改变，而他说出那些话时眼中闪着的光看起来就好像他真的这样做了，他自始至终都爱着他，浑身颤抖到几乎流泪，卑贱的样子让拉尔忘记了他白日里那副不屑一顾目空无人的样子。可是是因为害怕吗？还是因为什么，拉尔不怎么在乎他们之间的真相，生理的反应对他更为真实。  
他尝试了房间里所有的道具，一边惊喜地看到林迪尔崩坏淫欲的样子，一边又嘲笑着已故父亲的特殊癖好，他叫林迪尔往臀部上擦好油后背对着他自慰，看着他那修长的手指在早已控制不住流出水的小穴做着疏通。拉尔会淡然地抽烟，即使下体有了被画面刺激的反应，可是始终有什么让他依然心生嫉妒，他甚至像个青春期的少年一样经历了无数猜测的折磨，有一次念想这件事到出神，烟烧到了手指以后他才意识到，吃痛地扔掉那截烟头。  
正在用震动棒自慰的林迪尔很警觉地意识到他此刻主人的痛苦，即使是早已被色情的各种液体浸透了身体，他也懂得在被性冲昏头脑时保持着一丝奴隶的姿态，证明他在这些游戏中并不只是让人享乐的牲畜一样，他爬过来后抬头望着拉尔，好像他们都知道这是为了什么，男主人将被烧到的两根手指伸进林迪尔的嘴里，他带着挑逗意味探索着他的口腔，中指的侵入并没有让林迪尔的感到不适，他早已习惯了给突然暴躁的主人口交，在他前两次干呕了以后再也没出现任何意外。  
林迪尔很容易被满足，拉尔会觉得他是动物，有时候不过是打了一针催情交配的药剂一样，连这样简单的接触都会带给他忘我的快感。  
林迪尔吮吸着他的手指，没有震动的噪音，拉尔突然意识到他在嫉妒什么。  
是林迪尔的沉默。  
林迪尔知道他的新主人喜欢让人浮想联翩脸红心跳的叫床声，所以他会诚恳地完成拉尔的期望。拉尔看过父亲的那些录像，在做着性虐的事情的时候，林迪尔也无不大叫，但是有时候在那张床上，林迪尔的喘息声会时不时地落下去，好像他在疯狂的性爱中醒过来了，他望着压在身上的男人望得出神，在高潮来的那一刻他还在抑制，眼神瞪得发直也不会转移视线，他会主动亲吻很久，在旧时的主人躺下来休息去洗澡前，他会像猫一样在他的身边徘徊，不发一语地舔舐男人的身体，把他身上污浊的痕迹舔干净，然后像猫一样卧在他的身边微闭着双眼。  
他的温柔从来没有什么回报，有时候拉尔的父亲甚至会一下拽住他的项圈把他压在身下毫无征兆地进入他开始收紧的穴口，有时候会开始打他，在他红着脸流泪的时候把他拉到自己的身上让他立刻用骑乘的方式再次取悦他，如果林迪尔没有力气了，他反而会更加暴力地按着他的身体。林迪尔不会再淫叫了，他只会沉浸在主人的抚摸之中，如果能搂着对方的脖子的话——他会崇拜地望着对方感激他如此的对待。  
“谢谢您……”他会被疼痛刺激得话语也断断续续，“谢谢……您知道……我喜欢被这样对待，被您……我的主人……”  
一般这个时候他的主人已经不会再带套了，如果射了就会射在体内，而高潮后根本没有什么相拥，他会被丢在那张床上疲惫疼痛无法动一下手指，他会看着离开的男人依然呢喃着他无尽的感激。浴室里也有摄像头。拉尔能看到很多次他冲洗后穴的样子，白色的残留液体留出来，他偶尔会跪下来让花洒集中喷水继续刺激他的入口，拉尔看了都觉得恶心，这个人私下里竟然可以依然接受自己这样一个下贱的形象，他不过是泄欲的工具。  
拉尔明白了这件事后和林迪尔做爱，他抱着他潮湿柔软的身体在他体内的冲撞似乎也温柔了些，做后他抱着他，知道林迪尔又会来一句深情告白，这次他制止了他，跟他说，你什么都不要说。  
他觉得恶心，这个漂亮又低贱的男人到底有哪里配得上说我爱你这种话？这是一种耻辱，对感情的侮辱，他以为用肉体奉献就能代表所谓的爱了吗？他在这里就是用来使用的玩具，是一被插入就什么都忘了的动物，或许被几个人轮一遍也只会享受其中，可是真的如此，拉尔却舍不得。  
他可以低贱，瓦解自己身为一个人的意义，就为了拉尔一个人，他的颤抖，他的失态，他的语无伦次和束手无策下的哭泣都是属于他的，包括他的沉默。  
他在他的沉默中望着他，越来越能理解父亲那别有用心的挑选，他找了一个自己永远都不会厌倦的漂亮玩物，但没想到会这么快地连同所有家产一样交付给他的儿子。  
主人吻上了他忠诚的奴隶，吻了很久，也没有在意对方口中没有清洗的残余精液，他们越抱越紧，林迪尔的腿环上他的腰的时候他觉得林迪尔的献身出了些差错，但他还是没能停下，因为他还没有满足。  
他知道自己有一瞬间有了冲动，他想说些什么，那句林迪尔常说的话，可是他忍住了，在他看来，不说是他的尊严，即使说了也是施舍。无论如何，他在这关系中都占领着绝对的制高点。  
你不是这样想的吗？拉尔离开他的嘴唇的时候，看着他那入戏的表情，他很清楚自己的身份地位。  
他什么都没说。

“我要你去杀个人。”  
林迪尔听到这句话的时候，还以为自己出现了幻听，固然他的主人会指使他去做很多事，但不包括这一点，不是保护拉尔，而是解决别人。  
拉尔早料到保镖的惊讶，他和他的父亲不一样，他不会把真正的林迪尔隔绝在另一个纯粹只有关身体与奉献的世界，在那个为了林迪尔而存在的房间里。  
无论他做什么坏事，林迪尔都得跟着他趟浑水。  
“怎么，你不想做么？”  
拉尔把他逼到了墙角，这是办公室里常有的事，拉尔也不得不承认，林迪尔的陪伴让他的欲望更加强烈而频繁。  
林迪尔不自觉地抬起了下巴，因为他很清楚拉尔的手指会出现在那里，轻柔的抚摸可以挑起最旺盛的欲火。  
这一次他也闭上了眼睛，但并不是在享受，拉尔很容易就能发现，他太了解他，以至于林迪尔早就接受了他没有任何谎言可以骗过拉尔，无论是身体还是感情，他不能像骗第一个男人那样去愚弄拉尔。  
“我……”  
“你知道，你做这工作的意义就是要保护我的安危，而我现在很焦虑，因为我再清楚不过，有个人会让我受到威胁，无论是钱还是命。”  
林迪尔依然保持着沉默，拉尔这次也出乎意料地没有生气，他似乎倒是很想看林迪尔发怒或者是为难，保镖一切的痛苦在他看来都是具有观赏性和娱乐性的。  
谁会不喜欢看美的东西呢？拉尔看着他躲避的眼神竟然笑了起来，他知道女孩们会喜欢林迪尔的长相，他很阴柔，纠集各种原因，但是他平时的样子却也是正常男性的英俊，摘下墨镜他看着普通人的眼神十分温和，西装衬托出来的身段完全能让人想象他裸体会是什么样子。如果让他光着满是伤痕的身体被挂在架子上，眼神迷离，有多少人会愿意看这场演出呢？  
他抓准了林迪尔正要说话的时机抢过了话，他说，算了，那并不是什么大事。  
看到林迪尔有些恍惚失落而后悔的样子，拉尔猜出了他想要说的答案，他的理智最终并没有战胜本能。  
过后几天的性爱中林迪尔都显得心不在焉，而这终于惹怒了拉尔，他从床头柜里的暗箱中掏出了一把手枪上了膛后粗暴地塞进林迪尔微张的嘴里，对方出乎意料的冷静也让拉尔有一刻的惊讶，但这种惊讶很快消失在一腔怒火中，他扣动了扳机，没有震破的枪响，只有虚惊一场，机械的碰撞声很清脆，那一瞬间拉尔的心跳声大于一切。  
这是他第一次露出马脚，他自己也很清楚，后来再也没有这样的事发生。  
林迪尔的脸红似乎来得很迟，似乎他的思想在几秒钟后才意识到刚刚自己命悬一线，如果那是把装了弹的手枪——但那又如何呢？他是在闭上眼的那一刻意识到自己流泪的。  
“我知道，”这是第一次在他们畸形的性爱中林迪尔用着一种被害者的语气同拉尔讲话，“你会希望我死掉。”  
拉尔抽出了枪，保镖颤抖着倒向了床的一边试图从迟来的惊吓中缓解。  
他没有什么挣扎，他知道没有什么能分开他们，除非拉尔想，或者就是他死掉，就在刚刚拉尔没有做出这个选择——又或许是他想呢？林迪尔知道他连决定去死的权力都不在自己手中。  
他会死在这个男人毫无意义的冲动与玩笑中吗？  
拉尔不会等着他去思考的，林迪尔也很清楚，所以他尽自己最大的力爬了起来，在那无法思考的一瞬间，他捧起主人的手将那把手枪重新放进了自己的口中，看见拉尔震惊到无法掩饰的眼神，他第一次获得了复仇的快感。  
这种快乐完全超越了当他看到拉尔去和其他任何人亲热一耳光打在自己的雇主，情人与主人的脸上的痛快与解脱，哪怕拉尔再次扣动扳机有子弹射穿了他的头，他也知道自己死而无憾。  
就为了看他这种不可置信的表情。  
他早就不懂自己在做什么，这个家族把他彻底弄疯了，在他清晰地知道这一切是疯狂的、变态的、有背道德的情况下，他选择了接受，连死亡这种事都变得不再重要，死亡与爱情可以相提并论吗？拉尔甚至不认为他配得上以人的身份去爱自己。  
他又能在这漫长的一生中期待什么？  
“你也应该知道……”林迪尔很清楚自己有一双悲伤的眼睛，哪怕是在做爱的时候，“如果你想让我杀掉我自己，我也是会做的。”  
如果说拉尔的父亲让他相信自己属于这个家族的男人，那拉尔可以说服他相信一切的不合理与罪恶，用一种极其错误的爱意纠正了一切的不堪入目的事实。  
拉尔并没有感到恶心而从这突然温柔得怪异起来的氛围中逃离，林迪尔认定自己永远不会理解自己所仰望的人，直到最后一刻也是一样。他以谦卑的姿态望着拉尔，对方并没有对他似乎像是质问的目光感到躲闪，而是把手枪缓慢地从他的口中抽了出来，隐约刺激着口中柔软湿润的内壁，就像他们做爱的时候，他留下的炙热从林迪尔的身体里逐渐冷却，他似乎知道这种做法能让身下的人同时感到满足与痛苦。  
拉尔把枪扔在一旁的地毯上，手抚过对方颤抖的下巴，随即跪了下来亲吻受惊的奴隶，出乎林迪尔的一切意料，他这一次说了“我爱你”，用最真诚而充满爱意的方式，就好像他曾经这样说过几百遍一样也不会感到枯燥，好像他们真的这样相爱过。  
“我爱你，”拉尔的目光刺透了林迪尔早就瓦解的灵魂，那里面似乎没什么可看的了，可是他的脸上没有恶意，似乎还带着想要探索的好奇，“你知道你逃不出这个地狱，但我也在这里。”  
你也在这里，会和我在一起，我们会一起崩溃、发疯、失去所有的思考吗？还是你仅仅想看到我一人的沉沦而欣赏这一切，就像一位特意为此买了票的观众？  
“这地狱是你们建起来的。”  
“那也特意为你而建的。”  
拉尔吻着仆人的眼睛。  
“我们都已经死了。”

消音器下的枪声似乎没有了那么浓烈的死亡的味道，林迪尔按照拉尔的嘱咐看着目标在大动脉出血的痛苦中麻木昏迷逐渐死去。  
在对方恨意随着血液奔涌而出的时候，他摘下墨镜让对方看清自己的脸，让对方知道到底自己死于谁的手里，透过保镖冷漠的双眼后有拉尔的猖狂和得意，所有人都知道林迪尔的存在，他们只是不知道林迪尔的存在对于拉尔和他们意味着什么。  
“他迟早也会死的。”  
林迪尔觉得自己是被拉尔的那句“我爱你”弄得更加疯魔了，竟然在临死的男人面前忍不住露出了笑容，然后重复了那天拉尔的话。  
“我们都已经死了。”  
男人渐渐停止了挣扎间的抽搐，林迪尔戴回了眼镜，把枪收回衣服的夹层中，就是拉尔试图杀死他的那把枪。  
他开着车前往整个城市的另一端，这是他第一次杀人，娴熟得像个职业杀手。  
这一路很漫长，但这又有什么意义，他不过刚刚在这头的荒野见证了死亡，现在只是赶向另一边荒芜的地狱。  
他一点都不害怕，他很久之前就没有这种强烈的感觉，对死亡和杀人的恐惧。他五岁之前的记忆在拉尔和他父亲的调教下几乎不剩下些什么。他甚至不记得自己曾经的姓氏，双亡父母的脸，那家孤儿院的名字，他曾经的恐惧，但对死的恐惧是人类的本能，此刻他什么都不拥有，甚至是恐惧，拉尔又真的是爱他的吗？  
只有身体是真的。  
在他出发去暗杀的前一个小时，他在和拉尔做爱。对于林迪尔而言，他早就决定了要为拉尔铲除那个耍了不该耍的小聪明的生意伙伴，但他不知道拉尔的那些温柔动作是不是为了让自己更加信服他对自己的爱。  
还是说拉尔在试图用这个方法证明自己也对他的忠诚信任？他真的需要这样做吗？  
林迪尔被绑住的手第一次有了想要挣脱的冲动，即使驾驭着他的人再怎么轻缓，似乎也不能比上一次十指相扣更为令人安心，这前提是他的自由，他控制自己双手、双腿、腰肢，甚至是眼神停在何处的权利。  
他们在他成长的途中一点点把这些权利夺走，甚至践踏摧毁了，连身体的反应都只是迎合主人性欲望才会被需要的东西。  
其余的时候，保持沉默和冷静，他只是一个守卫，保护着摧毁他的所有人。  
他为什么又开始思考了呢？  
因为那句“我爱你”？也许他是高过一个玩物、一个奴仆、一个性宠物的存在，也许他的意义对拉尔而言终于超过了肉体的局限，他们的感情也会存在。  
林迪尔扬起头，快感重叠着如同涨潮的浪击打着他意识的海岸，他咬着嘴唇试图不要叫得那么下贱，对训练好的本能的竭力抑制却只让他的声音扭曲而刺耳。  
拉尔没有生气，也许他想让他保持状态，毕竟他很快就要去杀一个人。  
主人望着身下失去自我的男人流出眼泪，为了伪装而闭上了眼，他玩弄了很多人的手就这么轻抚着仆人冒着汗的脸颊和耳鬓，他问他在想什么。  
“我在想你在哪里。”林迪尔挣扎的手腕被勒出了血痕，他的力气也这样大得惊人。  
拉尔是很敏锐的人，他知道自己不能轻举妄动，无论林迪尔对他多么屈服和忠心，尽管他知道他在黑暗中摸不清一切的时候会感到爱意的喷涌，他不能表现出来，他只能给林迪尔一个看起来是虚假的安慰的暗示。  
他意图吻他却并不真正吻他，压在他的身上亲密地顶着下身，另一边将他的两只手解放。  
不被束缚的手在第一时间搂住了拉尔的脖子，但在那一刻，林迪尔甚至想掐死对方也是可能的，他不仅仅是一个羞耻的情人，他被训练成这样，一切皆有可能。  
“我会在这里等着你。”  
林迪尔的身体是温热的，但是他在剧烈地发抖，好像被丢进一个与世隔绝的冰窟。  
“你会把我当做一个人那样看待吗？”  
阳光为他们之间带来了阴影。  
拉尔望着他的灰眼，手指在抚顺那些因为激烈的性而凌乱的头发。  
“你把我当作人看待吗？”  
这问题竟然真的问住了林迪尔。他们都毋庸置疑地是人类，生理上还是社会上，他们被这样看待。可是在他们彼此之间，在变态的屈服欲和爱意中，林迪尔能清晰地感受自己被他们强迫埋藏起来与忽视的恨意，他恨这两个男人，他们都是恶魔与禽兽，毁了他的一生，他们的疯狂早已脱离人类应有的底线。  
看到林迪尔的失语，拉尔知道这次突然的辩论又由他占了上风，他吻着林迪尔渐渐冷下来的额头，用拥抱消除对方的一切迟疑和顾虑。  
“如果我们在一起，在地狱还是哪里，失去人性都没有关系。”  
林迪尔抖了一下，在袭来的疲惫逐渐击溃他之余，他意识到他竟然是为了拉尔的这句话而射精的，又一次的耻辱。  
拉尔起身把被弄脏的白衬衫脱下来擦干净自己的下体，看着一副淫荡姿态昏睡过去的男人他似乎又失去了一切情感似的快速离开，像是从什么地方逃亡。  
他转弯在浴室停下来，在一秒的停顿后冲进去反锁了门开始愤怒的撸动，他想着林迪尔的声音和身体，他平常那副什么都不在意到了做爱时又那样卑屈的样子。怒气和爱意掺杂在一起催促着他身体最终的爆发，他想把床上的男人抱住，紧紧地抱着咬掉他的皮肤，抽干他的血液，把他活生生地揉碎再重新塑造他，新的林迪尔，让他灰飞烟灭，在自己手中最初的万物中重新降生，一个不会询问他们身处何地的林迪尔，一个不会因为一句简单的“我爱你”就失神的林迪尔，一个不会为了他下跪就像本能的林迪尔，一个不愿意为了他而杀死自己的人。  
他需要一个作为人的林迪尔，但是一切都太迟了。  
林迪尔从一开始走进他的世界就是以这样无谓伦理道德，无关人性感情的姿态。  
林迪尔最初是爬向他的，在梦里和现实里，他一直都是一个发情的动物模样，今后也会如此，他是父亲留给自己的一项禁忌而甜美的遗产而已。  
如果这样的想法不曾这般折磨他，他也不会杀掉和流着同样血液的男人，可是自己又怎么有重构一个人思想的能力和勇气，他们都是这样令人唾弃的生物，也许只会让一切变得更糟。  
精液的流淌并没有将拉尔的愤怒释放，他枕在浴缸的边缘搜寻着记忆里所有和林迪尔正常的亲吻、拥抱和性爱，那样寥寥无几的几次，似乎并不能代表什么。  
后来保镖平安归来了，在他白皙无暇的脸上没有谋杀的痕迹，但拉尔可以在林迪尔遮掩起来的衣领出看到被飞溅上去的血液，很明显，他遵从了自己所有的指令。  
“你已经把他埋好了吗？”拉尔走近挑起他微低的下巴，“我不想留下后患。”  
林迪尔游离的眼神终于定在拉尔脸上，他似乎很累，话都没有说一句，只是微微点头。  
“你累了？”  
这是一句再明显不过的暗示，看着拉尔那难以猜测的笑容，林迪尔抿着嘴唇，大脑里的眩晕还在进行着，他最终，也是第一次这样做，说道，是的，我很累。  
这答案是在拉尔意料之内的，太阳几乎完全要落下来了，除去阴影下两双黯淡的眼睛，他们紧接着就在余晖尚存的那短暂的时间里亲吻，直到黑暗吞噬他们的面容。  
拉尔不愿放开，但他要保持自己的尊严，他看着林迪尔继续躲避着眼神上的交汇，闭上眼转身离开，这一次他也没有叫住保镖命令他留下。  
真的是他和父亲为林迪尔建造了这地狱吗？  
还是在他试图把林迪尔从父亲搭建的囚牢中解救的时候，却被早已沦陷的林迪尔拉进了万劫不复的轮回？他自觉地扮演着父亲曾经的角色，是林迪尔在地狱的那一端一直等待着他的坠入。  
等待着欺骗，等待着堕落，等待着亲吻、相拥，等待着爱。

想要实现这疯狂的想法，也需要他自己被驯服吗？  
拉尔在浴室中昏迷过去的那一段时间里做了一个短暂的梦，他梦见自己身处一片深不见底的黑暗，仿佛在一口古老的井中下坠，他这样头朝下一直落着，没有水流和空气，他试图出声但是没听见任何声音。手指爬上自己出着冷汗的臂膀，他开始撕下自己的皮肤。人类的皮囊没有了韧性，他连面孔与血肉都在逐渐失去，惊悚的眼珠望着不知通向哪里的终点。  
人们上天堂的时候都是如何去的呢？是要飞上去吗？可是又该怎么知道自己的头顶向着天堂？  
他等待着，直到失重的感觉在渐渐消失，他似乎抵达了未知的目的地，几乎落到底的身躯只剩下一副骨架，伸出手的那一刻他隐约看到那双蓝灰色的眼镜从深渊里望着他。  
他希望他从未伸出手，因为他意识到，听到祈祷的人并不属于天堂。

林迪尔拐过弯后走进卫生间，抬起手摸着自己的脖子，全身上下，关于他的皮肤，白皙而光滑，即使是身为保镖，被迫接受了无数的训练，可是他最重要的用途仍然用在这个家族中不为人知的性与屈从。他脱下衣服，每一寸都没有残忍或无情的痕迹，他不是那样的人，不是一个凶手，他只是很好地服从了指令而已，可是如果他连自己的确是个凶手都否定，自己和工具又有什么区别？  
他是为爱而杀人。  
他看着镜子里自己憔悴的脸，好像就是上一秒的事情，他刚刚还那么冷漠平静，第一次拒绝了拉尔，下一秒就已经走进几近崩溃的边缘。  
他死咬着牙怒瞪着眼的样子很吓人，但是拉尔自始至终都没见过他对自己做出这样的表情，这是出于他真正的愤怒，在拉尔的面前总会立刻消失，只剩下欲望。  
他一直在颤抖，像是身处冰天雪地那样试图求生。他抚摸自己的脸，把手放到鼻子下去闻了闻，他知道他浑身都有拉尔的记号，包括他的思想。  
在拉尔说出任务的那一天，他做了一个梦，猎奇又疯狂，他在梦里依然在被动的位置，像无数个以前的夜晚一样他和拉尔在床上翻云覆雨，不过大多时候都只是自己被玩弄和一些下流的自我表演。  
他在梦中醒过来，已经被完全地绑在了床上，钢制的半圆项圈把他整个上身都紧紧固定在床面，天花板上连接的绳索把他的腰抬起来，双条腿被拴在床两角的锁链锁住，他羞耻得就像任何一次一样。  
进来的不是拉尔的手，也不是他的阴茎，林迪尔在被抚摸了一阵那被摆出淫荡姿态的臀部后，听到了子弹上膛的声音，他一下子慌了，但是动弹不得，他开始大叫，但是被戴上了口塞只能发出“呜呜”的摩擦的尖叫。  
这种恐惧不安像是他第一次不明所以地被拉尔的父亲带到那个如同噩梦的房间，他用力嘶喊呼救，试图理解为什么自己向来温和儒雅的养父要用如此丧心病狂的方式来——惩罚他？他做错了什么吗？  
他记得非常清楚，永远也不会忘记。他十四岁那个新年的夜晚，庄园里的烟花表演都已经完毕，夫人去和她的朋友家中去了，老兰威叫他跟着自己来，他没有任何犹豫和疑惑，甚至是自己被命令马上脱下衣服也没有，快十年来这个男人都扮演着十分友善而智慧的角色，在那个简单的孤儿院里的一切都未曾教会他如何保护自己，直到他有生以来第一次对性的体验源自于自己养父的入侵。  
他一边承受肉体上的痛苦一边思考这一切的缘由，兰威从他到家之后就从未停下向他灌输听话与屈从的思想，他在遵守的过程中得到了好处，他失去很久的家人的爱，付出就能够获得回报的保证，现在噩梦已经开始了，他咬着牙感受在润滑油下被撑开依然痛得要命的被侵入的后穴，还没有意识到问题的严重性。  
他是在拉尔发现他们的那一天意识到的。  
那个时候老兰威已经有让他当家族保镖的想法了，而且经受了几年的训练后林迪尔的身体也更能承受那些像是报复一样的鞭打，又或者是他在不断使自己相信他的确享受这些，而兰威也需要这些，他为了报答他，这是必要的应当付出的一切，他的身体和所有权利。  
在半生半死的那个状态下，他依然察觉到了那双眼睛，他不知道自己如何有的这种感应，放下视线的时候看到了掩在门后黑暗中的蓝眼，他很快地意识到那是拉尔。  
那种眼神是充满着恨与嫉妒的，还带着同样的享受。  
林迪尔不敢与他对视，只能借着自己故作迷离的样子尝试最微小的接触，真正回过神来，门后的眼睛早已不见，他咬着牙有些失落，卻找不出这情感的源头。  
第二天他们一起吃早餐的时候，林迪尔试图弥补前一夜的遗憾，但是拉尔一眼都没有看他，年轻的继承人那目空无人的样子维持到了很久以后，贵族精英教育下的礼节让他们之间的距离显得格外遥远。  
林迪尔胆怯又羞愧地低下头，他发觉自己是自作多情了，自己展露在拉尔面前的是那样一种低贱的姿态，他怎么能渴望拉尔能平等地看待这个与自己共同分享家庭的外来者？  
他们自此之后一直没有对视过，直到老兰威葬礼的那天晚上，林迪尔永远不可能摆脱被捕食者的命运。当拉尔来到他的房间的时候，他浑身上下的细胞似乎都被激发到沸腾，他在等着这一刻，他们可以澄清一切，可他们不可避免地跳进了轮回，他被禁锢在床边，拉尔的气息美妙而危险，他很想大哭一场，觉得自己已经没救了，因为在拉尔做出那些动作的时候，他竟然觉得正常。  
服从我。拉尔这么说。  
杀掉我。他这样想着。  
可是他爱那双偷窥的眼睛，他寻求清醒的希望，那双眼睛让他的羞耻心尚存。  
他那个时候意识到了问题的严重之处，不仅仅是尊严的践踏，而是在他不反抗、不思考的那些夜晚里，他任由自己去爱和被爱的权利被撕碎，他不是理想的人，他知道在他接受了这样的身份之后，没有正常人会好好看他，哪怕他多么好看，也不是一个平等的人。  
也许潘多拉魔盒最可怕的地方从来不在那些不幸与黑暗，在于那飘渺的希望，他亲吻拉尔的时候再明白不过，就是这希望毁了他，他一直以来渴望噩梦的结束，他想要重新来过，可是这个机会从来不存在，也就没有去抓住的意义。  
不知不觉他竟然又拿出了刚刚的凶器，他举起枪对着镜子里的自己，没开灯的房间中看起来十分诡异，这一次他没有几小时前那样果断。与自己的斗争持续了几分钟后，他突然跪在洗手池旁抓着自己的脸等着爆发，他有生以来第一次为了自己的大哭，他对懦弱和唯命是从的自己的愤怒，他对拉尔让他继续这种噩梦这种糜烂生活的憎恨，他对这完全不属于自己的身体的无能为力，他这即使反抗也什么都不会得到的战争。  
他等着，发出不像人的压抑低吼，紧紧握着枪希望自己有一了百了的勇气。  
枪管在纠结和抓狂中终于含到了口中，拉尔却在这个关键时刻出现在洗手间的门后，林迪尔是如此熟悉他的味道与气息，他（林）忍不住抬头去看，拉尔的面容在条纹玻璃上是重复却混乱的，那双眼睛——这一切的罪魁祸首——似乎闭上了，或许只是拉尔在用看待下等人的姿态望着他。  
慢慢地那个身影蹲了下来，保镖看到了贴上来的手，隔着一层玻璃他也知道那双手的温度。  
“别这样做。”  
声音在收尾的时候颤抖了，林迪尔知道拉尔也在注视着他，在仅剩或许不再的微弱光芒中窥探着他完全暴露出来的真实的残破的灵魂。  
“你要是这样做的话，我会很痛苦。”

等到拉尔确信发生了什么的时候，他已经无法挽回林迪尔了，血渗过白衬衣，浅色的西服上也有了痕迹。  
他靠在卫生间对着的墙上，不可置信地望着站在面前的林迪尔，保镖看起来很平静，但似乎是在试图向自己保证这是最为正确的选择而压抑了自己的慌张和恐惧。  
拉尔感觉到力量在不断流失，一摸口袋却意识到手机在很远的卧室，他心里一沉，为自己竟然会死得这么丢脸而愤怒。  
他怎么能这么信任他呢？  
但为什么不呢？林迪尔是多么听话，他也一次又一次地向主人证明他是多么得温顺和忠诚。  
虽然不是致命伤，但是那两枪造成的伤害不及时处理肯定会让拉尔送命。  
整个房子里只有他和林迪尔。  
自大的被害者与意想不到的凶手。  
电影里有很多这样亲吻时却被下杀手的桥段，拉尔没有预料过这会发生在自己身上。他以为自己抬起眼会看到林迪尔充满报复快感的眼神，但是出乎意料的，那更像是怜悯的样子。  
林迪尔慢慢蹲下来抚摸着拉尔因为疼痛和恐慌颤抖不已、逐渐发白的嘴唇，那上面还有十几秒前两人在他崩溃时热烈亲吻的水痕，他在拉尔身上短暂的痕迹，他知道这样的背叛会让拉尔惊讶。  
如果拉尔活下来，他一定会把自己折磨致死。  
“这不是我们吗？”保镖上前亲吻了拉尔，抹掉了对方额头上的冷汗，似乎所做的这一切让他感觉到没什么可值得后悔的，他把枪放在了拉尔的脚边后向曾经老兰威住过的房间走去，那里被闲置了很久，但是有林迪尔需要的东西，此时此刻他最需要的——可以获得自由的资格。  
拉尔看到他离开的方向就知道他的意图了，那一瞬间才想起自己忘记把那个新身份附带的一切文件销毁，他对林迪尔如此放心以至于他坚信林迪尔根本不会想起要离开自己，是他太自大了？也许林迪尔换一个身份，他们就可以正常地生活了。也许他不该让林迪尔和他一起做坏事，也许他应该和他的父亲一样，把他留在只属于他们的世界里。  
出现这一个想法时，拉尔都开始嘲笑自己了，明明再不来人就要死了，自己却沉溺在完全没有根据的幻想中。他开始想起自己得活下来，他从来没有对自己的恶行唾弃到甘愿死去，他试图向楼梯爬去挣扎一番但是失败了，血液的流失带走他思考的能力，他只是在几乎快击垮他的无力与模糊中听到了脚步声，是慌乱的、惊讶的，似乎带着即将被惩罚的惊慌，但不属于林迪尔。  
在他身边的人都会恐惧自己的失职，他们都明白这样会招惹到什么样的后果，只有林迪尔不会，但他已经走了。

醒来还是在自己的床上，佣人们没一个敢出声，拉尔试图坐起来却引来腹部伤口撕裂产生的剧痛，才让那些沉默得仿佛石像一样的人上前把他扶住。躺回去之后房间里的光还显得很刺眼，让他这个无神论者有一瞬间以为自己真的到了天堂，但是转念又一想，他这种人哪来的资格上天堂？  
没人报警，拉尔在视线渐渐恢复后看到身边没躺着什么陌生的警察而暗自庆幸，不然他自己也不知道会发生什么，一旦他与林迪尔的事情被第三方（不包括和他有关系的黑警）牵扯，那能够究根问底的不仅仅是林迪尔杀人的动机，地下生意也会被迫露出水面公之于众，而他和林迪尔的关系同样会被彻查。  
他也不想警察抓到林迪尔，连他父亲都可能被追究到。即使他恨死了他，也不希望一张报纸让死去的男人被唾弃，毕竟他们分享着同一个姓氏。  
拉尔不知道林迪尔能够去哪儿，他会死么？找个荒郊野岭孤独却自得地死了，跳崖，溺亡，甚至被野生动物撕碎？即便是这样的死法，他都不愿意再和拉尔呆在一起了。  
是屈辱更不能忍受吗？  
拉尔冷漠而凶恶的眼神瞥到了坐在旁边不同于他人的私人医生身上，对方似乎早已对这位脾气暴躁的主人的种种行为感到习以为常了，对视上的眼神没有恐惧，没有同情，但也没有欣慰，或者是说，幸灾乐祸。  
“你这么快就来了？”拉尔挑了挑眉表示不屑，“我还以为我真会死呢。”  
医生报以同样的回敬，但没有戏谑的样子。  
“你要我去找他回来么？”  
“他跑不远的。”  
“那我这一周费了大劲可完全没什么结果。”  
心里沉那一下的感觉很明显，甚至外人都看得出来他脸上的变化。拉尔从来没考虑过这种可能，他甚至真的感觉到难过了，好像林迪尔一直以来只是他臆想出来的百依百顺的仆人，从今以后没有人记得他除了自己，就像一场梦，他说不清是甜美的噩梦还是惊悚的美梦。  
“真是这样的话，那我想他应该不会回来了。”  
拉尔的语气出乎意料得平静，没有伤感，也没有悔过，甚至没有咬牙切齿的恨，对自己的财产失去的愤怒。  
这像是他曾经偶然梦到那些的一个开始，在等待着这种病态的爱能够走向正常时，他们必须分开，但是现实中却是，他们不一定会再见面，如果林迪尔的确下定了决心与他断绝。  
“你还有很多朋友，我只是没那么在意地找罢了。”  
“如果他后悔了，现在你估计就不会在这里了吧。”拉尔捂着自己缠着绷带的伤口处坐了起来，示意让其他人都离开房间，待到那种难以名状的阻塞似的氛围终于消失了，他才坐得离医生更近，那双眼睛又一次像是在望着猎物。  
“加里安，告诉我，你根本没有拦他吧？”


End file.
